The Deer and The Sunflower
by Tyku
Summary: Here's a little fic about one of my favorite crack pairings, Shikamaru and Hinata! Full summary inside


The Deer and the Sunflower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Shikamaru has always thought the shy girl had an interest in Naruto, but after Naruto marries Ino, he finds out Hinata is interested in him.

Pairing: ShikaHina, mentions of past ItaHina

Type of story: Oneshot

A/N: I wrote this story for one of my best friends. He always makes me smile and reminds me of Shikamaru while I remind him of Hinata. I have grown to like this pairing since then. I apologize for hardly working on my other stories, I've hit an author's block with them both and am writing this story to try to get myself out of the block. Enjoy!

He couldn't imagine the pain she felt when she heard Naruto and Ino were getting married. He knew she felt even worse after sitting through said wedding and watching someone else marry the one she loved. She watched the love of her life marry his best girl friend. The only thing he thought he could do to help her was to comfort her.  
"Hey Hinata." Were the first words out of his mouth when he saw her sitting in the grass in the meadow he always watched the clouds in.  
"U-uhmm... H-hello Shikamaru-kun..." Hinata said, looking away shyly. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a black and gray sweatshirt, and black tennis shoes. Her long hair was blowing behind her because of the wind. He was wearing a green sweatshirt, a light blue t-shirt, dark blue pants, and white and dark blue tennis shoes. His hair was up in a ponytail and was hardly blowing in the wind.  
"What are you doing here alone?" Shikamaru asked, taking a seat beside her.  
"I-i uhmm...j-just needed to spend some time alone..." Hinata said, blushing lightly and starting to play with her fingers. Shikamaru looked at her and remembered how she acted like this whenever Naruto was around. He laid down and looked at the clouds.  
"Well, sometimes you need to talk about your problems to someone." Shikamaru told the shy girl sitting next to him.  
"I-i can trust you, right...?" Hinata asked, unsure of herself.  
"Of course you can." He told her.  
"I-i...uhmmmm...i-i came here to see you... I-i know you lay in the field and I-i wanted to tell you something..." Hinata said, blushing more and looking away.  
"What is it?" Shikamaru asked, sitting up and looking at the girl.  
"I-i...i-i...I like you, Shikamaru-kun..." Hinata said. He was at a loss for words. She only admitted liking two people, Itachi and Naruto. She had dated Itachi for almost 2 years, but he dumped her after she wouldn't do things he wanted her to do (A/N: I am putting this in because one of my ex-boyfriends called himself Itachi and dumped me after 2 months because I wouldn't do things with him and I am saying "do things" because there are kids that read this). She and Naruto never dated because Naruto was with Ino for several years.  
"W-what?" Shikamaru asked, that was all he could say without hurting her feelings. Hinata looked Shikamaru straight in the eye.  
"I said, I like you, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said without stuttering (A/N: I know it's out of character for Hinata not to stutter, but I just wanted to address the fact Shikamaru sounded confused). Shikamaru looked at her, then laid back down and stared at the sky 'Troublesome... Simply troublesome...' He thought. Hinata looked at him and sighed deeply. She hugged her legs and rested her head on top of her knees, starting to silently cry. Shikamaru saw the tears and sat up, moving closer to her and hugging her tightly.  
"What's wrong, Hinata?" Shikamaru asked, he knew what was wrong, but asked anyway to show her that he cared.  
"...The guy I loved married someone else... I was dumped by Itachi after dating him for two years because I wouldn't have sex with him...and you probably don't like me..." Hinata muttered. Shikamaru was taken aback by her comment, it was true he didn't like her the way she liked him, but he couldn't help but feel hurt by what she just told him.  
"I'm here for you, Hinata, no matter how troublesome it may be, I will be here for you." Shikamaru whispered in her ear. She let go of her knees and hugged him tightly, holding onto him and crying into his shoulder. He held her close to him and let her cry, knowing that she needed to let it out after holding in her tears for so long. Time passed since the time in the meadow and Shikamaru had stayed true to his word.  
"Hinata." Shikamaru called to her one day at the local café.  
"Yes, Shikamaru?" Hinata asked, turning her attention from her food to the boy seated across from her.  
"I like you." He told her. He was so relieved to get it off his shoulders. He has waited so long to tell her.  
"R-really...?" She asked, blushing.  
"Yes, really. I'm being totally honest. It's troublesome how I finally can say I like you after I know you've liked me for so long..." Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his head. Hinata smiled as she felt her heart soar into the sky. "So, will you go out with me?"  
"O-of course I will, Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata said with excitement.  
"Let's finish our food and see a movie or something." Shikamaru suggested. After they finished their food, they saw a movie. When the movie finished, it was dark outside.  
"Shikamaru-kun... D-do you think you could walk me home...?" Hinata asked him, sounding shy again.  
"Sure. I just hope I don't run into your dad. That would be very troublesome..." Shikamaru said, muttering the last part so only he could hear it. They headed towards Hinata's house and when Shikamaru reached for Hinata's hand, they were madly blushing.  
"Thank you, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said when they were at her door. She leaned towards Shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek.  
"It's no problem." Shikamaru said, turning to leave and starting to walk away. To Hinata's surprise, he turned around. "Oh wait, I forgot something."  
"W-what?" Hinata asked as he walked back towards her.  
"This." Shikamaru said, leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips.

So, what did you think? Please review!


End file.
